


Of Invisible Jets (and Iron Men)

by crocs



Category: House of Anubis, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocs/pseuds/crocs
Summary: Growing up, Fabian's favourite superhero had always been Wonder Woman.(Oneshot. Pre-series.)





	Of Invisible Jets (and Iron Men)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

Growing up, Fabian's favourite superhero had always been Wonder Woman.

He had read anything that he could get with her logo on it; his mother even said that he'd begged for a Wonder Woman costume to wear for Halloween one year.

When asked why, he would gush about her lasso, her strength, her invisible jet. Diana Prince was a strong, caring, and kind person who, despite her amazing powers, never used her abilities for evil.

To young Fabian, she'd sparked his interest in mythology as a whole and he'd even unconsciously grafted his personality after her. He'd vowed to be kind above anything else, just like Diana.

Despite his idolisation, he knew that superheroes didn't exist in real life. There was no Superman, no Batman and certainly no Wonder Woman. Everyone was normal — including him.

Then, one night, fighting with his friend Joy over the TV remote in Anubis House, they'd accidentally switched to an American channel, replaying a press conference from earlier.

The person giving it was Tony Stark, and all Fabian knew about him at that point was that he was an arms manufacturer.

Trudy had always tutted at the TV and switched it off whenever he was on it, so it was weird seeing his face magnified on the television.

Joy had grinned.

"That's Tony Stark," she'd said, remote forgotten as they looked at the screen. "'Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.'"

"You sound like you're quoting from something, Joy."

"I most certainly am, Fabes. He's in _all_ the trash magazines. Don't you read?"

Fabian shook his head.

"Yeah, well, maybe my reading diet consists of more than quizzes about — whether you're a summer or a — winter, hey —" Fabian's voice strained as they started wrestling for the remote again.

"Hey, that's Christine Everhart!" Patricia called as she strode into the living room in her own pajamas. She almost threw herself into a chair.

"Who?"

"Ugh, Fabian," she said, hair still bouncing from the sudden movement, "she's a reporter, you dork. Don't change the channel."

 _"I’m sorry, Mr. Stark,"_  Christine Everhart pressed, " _but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that..."_

"Yeah, dork," Joy commented, elbowing him in the side playfully. Fabian laughed.

"Turn it up," said Patricia, "I can't hear it."

"We don't want to wake Victor —"

"Turn. It. Up."

Fabian obeyed.

 _"I know that it’s confusing. It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I’m a superhero,"_ Mr. Stark replied, leaning heavily on the podium.

He looked quite unwell. Fabian frowned. Where had _'superhero'_ come from?

_"I never said you were a superhero."_

_"Didn't?"_

Ms. Everhart shook her head wordlessly.

 _"Well, good, because that would be outlandish and, uh, fantastic,"_ Mr Stark smiled tautly.

The trio listened, rapt, as he put his cue cards down and continued.

_"I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public."_

"He has made quite a few," Joy commented, breaking the silence. "One time, apparently, in Ibiza — _Ouch!"_

She rubbed her arm as she glared at Patricia for pinching her.

"Well, _Fabian_ wasn’t going to tell you to shut up."

"Could you guys just _shush_?"

_"The truth is…"_

The small room went silent.

_"…I am Iron Man."_

"Holy fuck," said Patricia.

Fabian didn't tell her off for her language.

**Author's Note:**

> As with all good stories, I found this while clearing out my drafts. Hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading! <3


End file.
